Jealousy
by Ice-Phoenix-chan
Summary: [one sided pokeshipping and Advanceshipping (it kinda has a triangle)] [one-shot dramatic monologue] Misty finds out that Ash is cheating on her, what will she do to get her revenge?


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

I know I might sound a pain in the neck now but **please** read **ALL** of my authoress's notes (you can not read the ones that are for pokeshippers if you aren't one or vise versa). Thanks.

* * *

**WARNING:**

This fic contains some inappropriate language, violence and character deaths.

Let me warn you that some of you might not like the ending but that's not the whole point! **THIS FIC IS NOT MEANT TO BASH!**

* * *

Forward:

This is a dramatic monologue that I have written for English class. A dramatic monologue is a poem that has one speaker's POV through out a whole poem, who interacts with other people (though they are played only from clues of that speaker) and the poem reveals the speaker's personality.

The 'forward' is kinda continued at the end of the story (please don't read it until you have read the poem, it contains spoilers)

For people who are bad at interpreting poems (like myself), don't worry, there is an explanation at the bottom and notes that can help you.

Ah, screw double spacing -.- it's making my poem weird

* * *

**Jealousy**

My green eyes peeked **1.**

Over the magazine,

Watching.

Several tables away,

Sat a woman in white, red and black **2.**

And a man in blue. **3.**

What's wrong with that, you ask?

They are my disloyal

Husband and my best friend,

Those cheaters, sitting there.

Their mouths opened

And closed with chatter and laughter.

Their table shook,

And their coffee quaked.

Like what they said mattered,

But their smiles weren't fake,

For seeing the other was the cause,

Of their grins and all,

Like I care,

I just hate her,

That is all.

I starred at the two,

Continuing their ridicule.

Every time I look at those two,

My heart throbs in agony,

My head aches in pain,

My red hair flared into a scorching radiance, **4. **

I felt like I was being fried

On a million degree stove.

She's about to leave!

Wait…

What is she doing?

She just leaned over

And kissed his cheek! **7.**

How dare she!

She shall pay

With all her remaining days

Because that was it,

The last straw.

I can't stand them anymore.

Tonight is the night,

Where all of it will end,

They won't be seeing

Each other ever again.

For one of them,

Shall be gone,

Forever and ever,

Never to be seen

On this earth,

No more.

I took out my cell phone,

And called them up,

To meet me outside of Starbucks

Tonight at six, **5.**

For I will take them to a special place,

That they have never been.

They both agreed,

And I smiled,

My plan shall succeed,

She won't escape

The call of death…

Or me.

I went home to change

Into a black attire, **6.**

And slipped a kitchen knife

Into my purse

Someone is going to lose their dear life

Tonight…

It was time.

I drove to Starbucks

And saw them both, already there,

Waiting in the cold weather,

The snow dancing softly around.

Laughing with the other,

Not even noticing that I was there.

People passing by would think that they are a cute couple,

But I object.

I clenched my fists

And gritted my teeth.

She's going to regret doing this.

I forced on a smile and honked my horn.

Hop in, I said.

Instead of sitting in the front seat with me,

He sat at the back with her.

That temptress…

I drove through the road of darkness

With a car filled with silence and laughter

Until we finally reached the lake.

They questioned me,

Asking why we were at the lake,

Saying how we've all been there many times before.

I answered, yes,

But something special

Is going to happen tonight,

Afterwards, you'll be somewhere

You haven't been before,

She nodded and tightened

Her matching white scarf**.2.**

As we edged the lake,

She asked me

What the special event tonight was,

This, I answered,

Sticking my knife an inch away from her nose.

I saw her paralyze in fear.

I smirked. About time.

She asked what I was doing.

Revenge, I simply replied.

A puzzled expression appeared on her face.

She asked me what for.

I grinned, oh nothing, really, I answered sarcastically,

Just making my husband cheat on me.

Her eyes widened.

You admit it, don't you? I said.

She shook her head in response,

Speechless.

Moments were filled with deafening silence.

Well, since you don't have anything to say,

I think it's time for you to pay

I retorted her silence.

I grinned.

This moment has finally come.

I raised the knife above my head

And swung the blade at her heart.

I had missed, but how?

She was right in front of me!

I had jammed it into my husband's chest.

Blood stained his clothes crimson.

We were paralyzed in fear.

I was the first to break.

It was all your fault! I screamed

As tears blurred my vision.

I blindly took the knife out of him

And pierced it through her.

My lips curled into smiled.

She has paid her debt.

He called to her.

But no response came.

My smile increased to a grin.

She is gone, now you can be with me.

I told him.

No smile came from him,

Instead, a frown appeared.

He told me I had done wrong.

How could I have done wrong?

He told me that she was innocent

Yeah, right, how did he explain the kiss I saw?

He told me that they never kissed,

It was a British tradition that she did,**7.**

It only looked like they kissed.

He also admitted that he had cheated on me…

He had told her that he loved her,

But she refused to accept it

Because I was her best friend.

No.

He's lying.

She was the cheater, not him!

I smiled and shook my head.

She's gone now, I told him,

You don't have to defend her anymore.

He shook his head.

No, he told me,

He's not lying.

No.

He** IS** lying.

He **IS! **

I know he is!

He doesn't like her!

I know it, he has to be lying!

He loves **me**!

He shook his head.

We're through, he told me.

No. It's not true!

He's mine!

Damn her!

That temptress!

**NO! **I screamed

I don't believe it!

It can't be!

(s are the different endings, it splits here)

I starred at my stained hands.

I had suspected the wrong person,

And killed an innocent, my best friend.

My husband was the one cheating on me,

Not her.

Soon, he died, too.

I starred at the two dead bodies and grieved

As guilt and remorse ran through my veins.

I ended up loosing two loved ones,

Just because of my jealously and misunderstanding.

I wish that I can go back in time,

And change the events that happened tonight

But there is nothing I can do…

Dirty deceivers!

You cheated me!

Of course I was mad! What did he expect!

"I forgive you," I lied

"You're not mad?" he asked.

I hesitantly shook my head.

"No," I managed to blurt out.

He smiled.

That was his last smile.

"But I always will love you," I said truthfully.

He slowly nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"Thank you," He told me, "Thank you"

And those were his last words.

I raised the knife once more

And stuck it into him.

He looked at me in pain.

I softly smiled

"That's what you get,"

I told him.

I washed my innocent hands in the lake, **8.**

Free from their sinful blood **9.**

And walked into the white night. **10.**

* * *

**Notes: **(I suggest you read them at the end because they contain spoilers. You don't have to read them but it helps you understand the story better)

**1.** "My green eyes peeked…"

Green is, of course, jealousy, shows how jealous Misty is towards those two.(See **4.**)

**2.** "Sat woman in white, red and black…"

This is May, no doubt. As you know, the colour white symbolizes purity and in the Chinese culture, the colours red and black symbolizes loyalty.

**WARNING: SPOILER** It is implying that she is still loyal to Misty, her best friend and hasn't cheated on her (still pure). /spoiler

**3.** "With a man in blue…"

Again, this is Ash, in the Chinese culture, the colour blue symbolizes disloyalty (if I remember correctly :sweatdrops: I remember it is not the colour of loyalty though!)

**WARNING: SPOILER** In the end, Ash does like May, but May doesn't like him. It shows the disloyalty to Misty, his wife. /spoiler

**4.** "My red hair flared…"

Of course, this is indicating Misty. Red symbolizes rage and her temperamental-ness.

**WARNING: SPOILER** In the end, Misty killed May without first knowing that she was loyal to her and didn't cheat on her with Ash.

**5.** "Tonight at six…"

As you know, six is Satan's number and you know what that means…

**6.** Black also is evil, meaning Misty is evil.

**WARNING: SPOILER**

**7.** "It was a British tradition that she did" May came back from University from England, and in England, they have the thing they do, where they press their cheek against another person's cheek? Let's just say that Misty thought that she actually kissed him and she was so jealous that she forgot that it was an English tradition, okay?

**8. 9. 10.** "I washed my innocent hands in the lake, Free from their sinful blood And walked into the white night."

In the second ending, she thinks she did the right thing so she thinks that her hands were pure and the killing was also 'good', while Ash and May weren't.

**

* * *

Authoress's Notes: PLEASE READ! (Continuation to forward-ish)**

In the end, May dies and Ash tells Misty how he feels. It can be interpreted into different ways. I hope you haven't interpreted it into a way you don't like and flame this fic. So, please think before you flame my fic (not that I mind flames but please make it a worthy flame if you do flame it)

**PLEASE NOTE THAT THE DEATH OF MAY IS NOT MEANT AS BASHING TO HER, it is to show how jealous Misty was!**

To all you May fans- I am deeply sorry for killing her :bows:

To you pokeshippers and :cough:evil:cough: May bashers- Do not cheer because May died, please acknowledge that Ash died WITH her since he LOVED her.  
So, please don't put "YAY! MAY DIED!1111ONEONEONEOEN" or something along the lines of that in your review.

Yes, I suck at writing poems and I can't rhyme.

The **theme** of this fic is that jealousy is dangerous. May's death is the cause of Misty's jealousy and Ash's death is caused by his love for May.

It is **NOT** that May sucks (there is another way I interpreted this poem but don't make me say it), but it is that jealousy is dangerous, okay?

* * *

Now please send in a review and hopefully, reading the above, none of you will send in any sort of bashing of characters or shippings in. I won't mind if you flame my fic but please do **not** bash the characters or shippings!

Thank you for reading my whole fic, this is the end. Review please!


End file.
